Impossible Year
by iamkatrina
Summary: "I wish you better luck for the New Year, Tobias. Just know that whatever happens," she says softly placing both hands on each of his arms, "I loved you." New Year's one-shot. Based off the Panic at the Disco song, Impossible Year. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of Divergent.


a/n: Hi friends! I'm sorry I have updating FH in a while. I hope to have a chapter up real soon! Thank you for all your patience and continuous love for me! I seriously appreciate it all! Even though it's February, I still want to share this one-shot with you all. I hope you guys enjoy!

Thank you so much Eunice339 for you awesome beta work! You truly are such a wonderful person, and I want to knowledge all the hard work you do for me!

Happy New Years to all!

 _ **Song: Impossible Year by Panic! at the Disco**_

Tris wraps her thick coat around her body tighter as a huge gust of wind hits her body. The air is so cold, that every time she exhales, it looks like smoke is coming out of her breath. The clicks of her heels are the only sound on the abandoned streets as everyone else in the city is probably partying at someplace warm to celebrate the incoming New Year.

 _Don't cry_ , she tells herself. _It's not worth crying over something so stupid._

But it isn't stupid.

For the second time this week, her fiancé, Tobias Eaton, was supposed to meet her for an evening out that she had planned. And for the second time this week, he stood her up. She tries to tell herself that it's nothing, that maybe he's just busy at work. After all, he is the CEO of a multi-million dollar company for computer and software engineering.

But she knows it's not nothing. She can recall too many drunken nights with him stumbling through the front door of their house smelling of another woman's perfume. She remembers the poorly wiped lipstick stains running across his neck. She knows she should've already left him, but she couldn't will herself to do so. He was her savior, the one that pulled her out of her dark path. He was the one that kept her from doing anything that she would regret. He saved her when no one else would. That's why it's so hard for her to let him go.

The walk back to their home took less time than she expected. Entering the two-story home, she is not surprised to see it completely empty excluding their two-month-old golden retriever. The dog excitedly greets her owner by pouncing onto her thighs and licking Tris' hands.

"Hi, girl!" Tris coos, momentarily distracted from thoughts of her fiancé. "How is my little girl doing? Oh my, aren't you growing so fast?" Tris takes off her coat and hangs it on the coat hanger. "Come on, Molly, you must be starving. Let's get you some food."

The dog's ears perk up at the mention of food and she energetically follows her owner into the kitchen.

Tris sets Molly's bowl down as the little puppy eagerly starts to eat her food. She then goes to her room and changes out of her dress, kicking her heels across the room. Anger bubbles up within her chest as she realizes how stupid it is to let Tobias cheat on her.

 _How can you just let someone play you like that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Her lip quivers and she bites it to try and stop herself from crying. _Don't cry. Stop it! Don't cry over something so useless._

She lies down on their bed with only her undergarments on as she stares at the ceiling. The sound of her puppy's collar jingling gets her attention as the small blonde puppy wiggles through the slightly ajar door to get in. The puppy jumps on top of Tris, landing on her stomach.

"Oof!" Tris sits up to pet the little girl. "At least someone still loves me, don't you girl?" Molly barks and licks the lower part of cheek, licking away the remnants of Tris' salty tears.

 _No more of this self-pity crap. Get yourself together, Tris. You are stronger than this,_ she says to herself as she rolls off the bed.

Tris quickly changes into a plain t-shirt and sweatpants. "Come here, Molly. I think some TV will cheer us up, and a big glass full of wine too. Let's not forget the wine."

The television springs to life softly to reruns of some old show from the early 2000s. Tris decides to flip through that channel to find something that will completely distract her from her broken heart. She stumbles across a live broadcast of New York Times Square's New Year's Eve celebration. She wants to yell, kick, and scream, at the happy looking couples that appear on the screen. _Why do they get to be happy, when all she has to look forward to is a New Year's filled with despair?_ But she knows that it is wrong to feel this way, wishing misery onto other people just because she is feeling miserable.

It's half an hour till midnight when Tobias finally decides to arrive home. He drunkenly stumbles through the front door and almost trips and lands on his face.

"Oh...you're still awake," he dumbly states when he sees Tris sitting crossed-leg on the couch.

"Well don't sound too disappointed. I'm just surprised that you managed to get home safely before midnight. It's not like we were supposed to meet up tonight or anything like that," Tris says very monotonously.

"Was that supposed to be tonight?" His words are almost slurred. Something about the way he says it makes her snap, and all the anger that she has been feeling towards him bursts out in the most monstrous way.

"Yes, Tobias! You stood me up! I waited stupidly for you for an hour at some shitty restaurant that you told me to go to. You wouldn't fucking respond to any of my texts, calls, or voicemails. I _can't_ do this anymore! I can't be with you!" she screams as her eyes fill with unwanted tears.

Suddenly, he appears completely sober. "What? _No,_ baby, I'm sorry. I promise this won't happen again."

Tris slowly nods her head. "You're right, this won't happen again. We're fucking over. Take your stupid ring. I don't need you." She removes the one thing in her life that she thought would be permanent and throws it at his face; it lands with a soft clink and rolls three feet away from where Tobias is standing. He quickly follows it to pick it up.

"No, _no_. I'll try harder. Please you can't leave me," he begs.

"How can I stay with someone who cheats on me every other day? How can I be with a man who no longer makes time to spend with me? How can I be with someone who stands me up for the second time this week, after promising not to do it after the first? How can I be with a man who no longer loves _me_? How can _I_ be with _you_?"

"Those girls meant nothing! And of course I still love you, don't ever doubt that."

"You're impossible. I want your stuff out by Friday. You have two days to get your shit out of this house."

"No, baby!" Tobias tries to grab her arm, but she flinches away. "I never meant to hurt you, I just needed a distraction," he says. "Work has been really stressful lately."

"Do you know what? You are just like your damn father. You told me you never wanted to be like him. You said he slept around and came home drunk every night. Tell me how you and him are any different, huh? _Huh_? You can't, Tobias." She knows that it's a low blow to compare him to his asshole of a father, but the words slip out without meaning to. "You should have just come to me. I could have helped. Instead, you made me feel so useless. The one person that finally brought love into my life turned out to stab me in the back. I cannot be with you anymore. Your stupid resolution to be a better man, well, it's such bullshit! I hope you have a nice life because I never want to see you again. I wish you better luck for the New Year, Tobias. Just know that whatever happens," she says softly placing both hands on each of his arms, "I loved you."

"You cannot do this to me. I _need_ you," Tobias begs.

"If you really needed me, you would have come. I waited, but all I got was a broken heart and an empty promise." He only now realizes what he did, what he did to _both_ of them, as he watches her walking away. A small part of him knew that anything good he ever had in his life would never last.

The bathroom door shuts close behind him and he slowly turns and approaches the barrier separating him and his one true love. Tris sinks down to the floor, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her whimpers turn to soft sobs. She cries and cries until there are no longer any tears left. Her whole body aches from the loss of something good.

And all Tobias has is an empty feeling, the soft whimpers of his lost love, and a small diamond ring.

So much for a Happy New Year...


End file.
